powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 27: The Female Warriors of Spider Hell
is the twenty-seventh episode of Choudenshi Bioman. In the Philippine English Dub the title of the episode changed to "Webs of Death". Synopsis Hikaru and Jun become trapped in a seaside town conquered by an army of mechanical spiders that control the populace. Plot At the beach side near in the seaside town, both Jun and Hikaru are seen swimming in the beach as they finally get out of the fresh water to dry themselves with their towels. Knowing it was holiday, they noticed something strange that no one is around the beach and it supposed to be fully booked. Both girls are later cornered by several older men who forces them to get out of the beach. At the downtown, both girls were unaware that the strange spider is observing them. Hikaru tells Jun that the whole town becomes weird and the young boy named Haruo calls Hikaru which his mother scolds him as it closes the door. Jun screams as she tells Hikaru to look up and to see a spider lurking around the web as they tiptoed while Jun still hides behind Hikaru's nape due to being afraid of spiders. At the zoo, Mettzler informs Farrah about Jun and Hikaru are lurking around town. With that, Jun takes rollerskating around town while Hikaru watches. As she hides, she notices that Jun distracts the older men who forces them to get out of the beach which she taunts them to chase her while Hikaru has her chance to check out the town. Hikaru manages to get inside while both Farrah and Mettzler watches the turn of the events which she tries to deal with her. Inside the house, Hikaru tries to look for someone inside of this house and she found out that a man was covered in blankets who is fully wrapped with a spider web which scares her. Haruo wants Hikaru to help his father who is wrapped with a spider web which his mother angrily stops him which the spider manages to wrap the Haruo's mother with it's web. Hikaru tells Haruo to get away as she threw the vase on the spider which turns out to be made of mechanics. Hikaru escorts Haruo to safety but was confronted by Mettzler and the mechaclones as well as both Farrah and Farrah Cat. Hikaru manages to beat the mechaclones until she was attacked by both Mettzler and Farrah Cat. When she is about to get choke by Mettzler, Jun as Yellow4 manages to save her by hitting Mettzler with an arrow shot from her Bio Arrow. However, plenty of mechanical spiders are scattering on the ground which Hikaru noticed the mechanical spider can talk as she was wrapped by the mechanical spider's web from it's mouth. Yellow4 attempts to get rid of the spiders with her Bio Dagger but was no effect and her right arm is wrapped by a spider web. When Farrah orders Mettzler to finish her off by hitting his rapier stick at her right arm, she was saved by Red1 by knocking him with a Bio Kick. Both Green2 and Blue3 managed to aid Yellow4 from being arm wrapped, Farrah hits them with her beam and tells them to take Hikaru's spider web wrapped body to them as they teleported to escape. Yellow4 tells Red1 that Hikaru was captured. Haruo later takes them at the view point where he found the mechanical spiders are appearing first two months ago. Haruo explains to them that this spiders came from the sky made by the mechagigan Spider Canth and he spits plenty of mechanical spiders at the port even at their town. When one of the townsfolk from the port step into the mechanical spider, it exploded much to their shock. The mechanical spiders are scattering everywhere in their town which it also victimizes the towns folk by wrapping them with their webs from it's mouth while it also makes horrible car accidents as well. Haruo wanted to help his father but he cannot due to his suffering and Jun cheers him up and Shirou tells him that they're gonna get the bottom of these attack and to free his father while Shingo and Ryuta also agreed to him. Meanwhile at the Neo Empire Base, Doctor Man made his experiments successful and orders Farrah to execute it's final stage and she replies on the monitor that it is ready and she showed to them on Hikaru's body which is been wrapped from the mechanical spider's web. As Doctor Man predicted without Pink5 in their side the Biomen won't stand a chance as he immediately orders Farrah to set the final stage. At the Bio Base, Peebo finally explains that the part of the spider web is made of strange crystalline substance and it's not strong for a human to cut making it's victims became helpless. Shingo then asks Peebo what will happen to the victims and he answers that they will die from hunger and thirst inside of it. Ryuta decides to rescue Hikaru as Pink5 which both him and Shingo are stopped by Shirou, who also tells them what will happen if it's a trap then Hikaru as Pink5 will be no good then the rest of them were trapped as well. Once the Biomen were defeated then Doctor Man will conquer the world much to both of them shock. Jun made a plan as she tells them that she and Pink5 are both female warriors and it's up to them to handle it. At the river streams connected to the beach, Jun manages to grab the rope from the hanging bridge where the mechaclones are guarding the area as she swings with the long rope. Therefore, Doctor Man finally makes his first strike, but was disrupted by the Biomen who are piloting the Bio Jets and hits them with a Bio Laser. Blue3 points out where Farrah and her squad and also hits them the same laser as the first. However, Jun continues to infiltrate to find Hikaru's wrapped body as she takes the mechaclones down one by one and the other hits them with her arrows in the center their chests from her bow. She continues to infiltrate the temple area and she saw the mechaclones are trying to bring Hikaru's wrapped body down and takes them. When the Bio Jets hits the laser towards Farrah and her squad, the mechaclones arrive in time to brought Hikaru's wrapped body and warns them that they have Pink5. At the cliff of the ocean, Peebo informs the Bio Team that Farrah and her squad tried to throw Hikaru into the ocean which Blue3 warns Red1 about this and the latter replies that they move in. Due to Red1's actions both Green2 and Blue3 can't lose Hikaru and they were upset when he hits Farrah and the group. Red1 believes that the female warriors can which both reluctantly agree and they continue to attack Farrah and her squad despite they carried Hikaru's wrapped body. Due to not listen to their warning, they threw Hikaru's wrapped body which Peebo scares while not looking what is happening as well as both Biomen. Hikaru as Pink5 manages to break free from the being wrapped as she highly jumps and reverts back into Hikaru to confront Farrah and her squad. The Biomen was surprised that both Jun and Hikaru's plan worked. Hikaru angrily taunts them about her escape. She contacts Jun about the spiders are controlling their base which she is infiltrating the enemy base. Jun discovers the controlling device which is controlling the spiders as Jun manages to shot an arrow from the controlling device as it explodes and the mechanical spiders are exploded one by one. The Biomen later reunites with both Jun and Hikaru to face Farrah and her squad. Hikaru finally explains to them of her plan is to be allowed herself to be trapped from the mechanical spider's web by wrapping it from it's mouth so that she will find out the secrets of the spider. Jun also explains that when the mechanical spider wraps Hikaru from it's web she transforms into Pink5 after Yellow4 uses her Bio Hologram to find out her plan to which she was waiting for the right time to get out from being wrapped. Farrah was furious of their dirty trick and both Jun wanted to fight them for taking over the whole seaside town as Hikaru also replies as both of them as female warriors to punish them which both transforms into both Yellow4 and Pink5 and they join the Bio Team to fight off Farrah and her squad. Both Pink5 faces off Farrah Cat who wields two nunchakus in both of her hands which is later aided by Yellow4 to fight in an handicap but Mettzler disrupts the fight who let Farrah Cat to escape and hits both with a beam from it's eye but was deflected by Pink5's Pink Barrier and both later defeat Mettzler with a Exploding Ray with their Bio Swords. When they reunite with fellow Biomen, Mettzler manages to attack them but was retaliated by them with their Bio Big Bow. When Farrah finally summons the mecha, Spider Canth it was seen hanging out on its web which makes the Bio Team summons the Bio Robo to fight. When they are overpowered and being trapped by the Spider Canth's web, Red1 activates the Bio Missile from the Bio Robo and later wields the Super-Maser to beat the mecha down. Red1 finally activates Bio Robo's Bio Particle Cut to weaken the mecha and eventually defeats it with a Straight Flush. After the incident, the seaside town is no longer a threat and most of the townsfolk are free from being wrap and Haruo's father reunites with Haruo and Hikaru tells him that he save their town as he, with the Biomen, goes to the edge of the dock to watch the sea while Shingo pranks them with a small spider on his hand making the group shock and Jun screams in agony for being afraid of spiders. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Haruo: *Haruo's mother: *Villager: , Notes * This episode marks the overall 400th episode of the Super Sentai franchise, though at the time of the episode's airing, it wasn't because Himitsu Sentai Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai were not counted as Super Sentai seasons. * Jun and Hikaru are seen in swimsuits during this episode. *Haruo's English Dubbed name is Miko. * Jun is shown to hate spiders as seen in this episode. * In the English Dub, Hikaru states towards Farrah is "As female warriors, we're going to punish you!" This phrase is later used in the anime Sailor Moon which is Sailor Moon's catchphrase as "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" * The giant bird statue and greenhouse where Farah and her soldiers hide out was filmed at the Izu Saboten Zoo, a common filming location for many Tokusatsu shows. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 3 features episodes 22-31. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes